custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nebaq
Nebaq is a Toa of "Twilight", bearing the Elements of Light and Shadow. History Matoran Universe Nebaq was part of an experimental group of Matoran, known as "Nu-Matoran". These Matoran would have access to Light and Shadow, though their powers weren't as effective as other beings'. They were scattered across the Matoran Universe, with Nebaq taking residence on Odina. He fled the island when the Dark Hunters set up base there, and went to another island. This island would eventually be invaded by Makuta Chirox, and be dubbed "Visorak". He was stranded on the island for many years, hunting mutated Rahi and the occasional Visorak just to survive. He was later rescued by Tomduk while he was on recon. Impressed by his survival skills, he brought the Nu-Matoran under his wing and introduced him to the Order of Mata Nui. He became a servant of them since then. He was one of the beings that trained an escapee of one Tridax's experiments, someone dubbed "H1". He trained the Matoran-like entity how to survive in their world, and the two had a mutual respect for each other. it wasn't long before they became friends and partners-in-crime. When Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, Nebaq went into hiding and reappeared after the Makuta's death. Spherus Magna Nebaq went on to train under Dilukrom, though he left him after the Toa of Twilight went insane. He alerted the Toa Nuva to his madness, and went to Ahpolki and his friends when the veteran Toa failed. After his mentor's defeat, he was approached by two strange Toa, caling themselves "Diaon" and "Erab". They were impressed by his survival skills as well, and offered them a place among their organization. He took their offer, and was transformed into a Toa of Twilight after joining the group. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In this universe, Nebaq and Dilukrom (still known as "Untwi") were captured by an unknown Toa, and left under the eye of Jismal. However, she defected and freed the Nu-Matoran, though at the cost of her own life. The duo stumbled upon some Toa Stones, and were exposed to them. They became Toa, and took part on Takanuva's assault on the coliseum. Abilities and Traits Nebaq is a survivor, simple as that. He saw Dilukrom as a madman, bent on destroying the world he swore to protect. When news of his death reached him, he didn't shed a tear. He was also friends with "H1", respecting him for his will and determination to survive. As a Nu-Matoran, he was nimble and bore night vision. Unlike an Av-Matoran, however, he was incapable of altering his color-scheme. Upon becoming a Toa, he gained access to the Elements of Light and Shadow, hence his title "Toa of Twilight". However, his Elemental powers weren't as great as those would wield one of the two Elements. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, he bore a crossbow and daggers while on Visorak. After joining the Order, he was given a shield and Nynrah Ghost Blaster. When he became a Toa, he was given a Flashbang Scythe and Shockwave Shield. The Flashbang Scythe would unleash a blinding blast of light, disorienting those struck by it. The Shockwave Shield redirects kinetic energy back at its source, but not energy blasts. Nebaq wears the Kanohi Rorim, Great Mask of Deflection. It projects a sheild much a Hau, and deflects energy blasts back at their source. However, unlike the Hau, the shield is actually incapable of protecting the user from any other type of attack. Appearances TBW... Trivia * His Toa version's torso was based off of a design by Toa Nitrex. Category:User:Ahpolki Inika Category:Toa Category:Twilight Category:Characters Category:Order of Mata Nui